


Incomplete

by thingsishouldntbedoing



Series: Of Angels and Demons [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Christmas Special Edition, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsishouldntbedoing/pseuds/thingsishouldntbedoing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CHRISTMAS SPECIAL. The demon and angel have moved to Earth to be together but something is missing. Levi tries his hardest to make their first Christmas special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incomplete

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>  _If you haven't read[Paint Your Wings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1025190/chapters/2040791) you might do that first! But this should stand alone alright without it :)_   
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry this is a little bit late! We hope you guys enough this addition to our series! As always find us on tumblr at **thingsishouldntbedoing** or **windwolf0097** and at least one of us is tracking **series: of angels and demons**.

Warmth enveloped him, tucked under thick down blankets and wrapped in a pair of muscular arms, comfortable and welcoming in a way that drew him in and made him never want to emerge into the chilly winter air. He nestled his face into the crook of Levi’s neck, taking in a deep breath of his scent. He liked the way his angel smelled: like clean cotton and honey and warm summer sun, sweet and soft flavors mingling beneath his tongue as he licked into the dip of his collarbone, hands sliding up beneath Levi’s t-shirt to hold him close.

Levi responded with a pleased sigh, fingers brushing down along Eren’s sides to rest just under the edge of his waistband, stroking small trails back and forth before settling. He was caught in the space between sleeping and truly awake, and the lazy touches between he and his demon were blissfully comforting.

Eren nuzzled his jaw, kissing the soft spot near his ear and rubbing circles against his spine lazily as he slid one leg between Levi’s knees, adjusting for comfort before curling his leg back to wind around his lover’s. “Let’s just pretend we don’t have to do anything today?” He suggested, taking in another deep breath. The last thing he wanted to do was leave his embrace.

“Pretend? Mmm, it’s Christmas, we _don’t_ have anything to do,” Levi purred, scratching lightly at the hipbones under his fingertips. He tilted his face just far enough down to be able to kiss the tip of Eren’s nose and shifted his hips to fit more snugly against the demon’s. “How do you want to start the day?”

“Well we need to clear snow off the rooftop,” Eren traced the line of his shoulderblade, pressing their mouths together chastely.

“That doesn’t sound like something I’d want to do first thing after I wake up,” Levi complained, rolling over so that Eren was trapped beneath him. “How about something that sounds less like chores? We could clean the bathroom, that hasn’t been done in a day or so. Or grab some breakfast? Or..” He rolled his hips languidly, the motion still sleepy. “I’m open to suggestions.”

Eren murmured his approval, tangling his free hand into Levi’s hair and leaning up to kiss him sweetly, slowly. He pulled Levi’s shirt up, bunching it around his chest and trailing his fingers down the firm skin of his back, tracing out the soft angles of muscle there. Levi pulled back, nipping lightly at the brunette’s lips, to maneuver out of his shirt before laying it at the end of the bed and returning to lick at the edge of Eren’s jaw. With the article out of the way, mismatched wings unfolded from his shoulder blades to drape over the pair.

Eren purred, sweet and low, musings of affection as he nuzzled his face into the side of Levi’s neck, kissing the skin beneath his mouth and biting gently at his earlobe; washing his native tongue over his lover’s body. He curled his legs around Levi’s lazily, relaxing and dropping his head back. Now wasn’t the time to fight for dominance. 

Leaning forward, Levi captured Eren’s lips in a deep kiss, running his hands through his demon’s silky hair and pulling lightly at the strands at the back of his neck. Balancing his weight, the angel shifted so that Eren’s hips lined up with the cleft of his ass and broke the kiss with a smirk. “Who’s doing whom, hm?” 

Eren gave a lazy smile, sliding his fingers up his thighs, “I don’t know… whatever you want,” his eyes were worshipful, sparkling and warm like the ocean on a bright summer’s day, filled with the devotion that had driven him to Levi in the first place. “All I want is to be with you.”

The smug light that had shone in Levi’s eyes dimmed to a glow, softening into a loving warmth. Reaching down, he grabbed the hem of Eren’s shirt and tugged in attempts to remove it. The fabric was caught between his lover and the bed, but the black-haired angel took the opportunity to trail licks and nibbles across the exposed skin. Mulling it over, mind working along with his lips and tongue, Levi decided that what he wanted for his birthday was to see those beautiful turquoise eyes pleasure-blown and hazy. He wanted Eren to know through touch and sweat and sound just how much he meant to the angel.

“Levi,” Eren moaned softly under his ministrations before lifting his shoulders, allowing Levi to slide his shirt off the rest of the way before sinking his fingers into the base of his wings gently for leverage. He enjoyed the rolling heat that built between them, gentle and soft and slow; a testament to patience and pleasure born of unhindered devotion.

Levi’s smooth motions juddered, teeth biting down harder than he’d intended as he voiced his appreciation for the unexpected touch. “Shit, sorry,” he murmured, smoothing over the reddening mark with his tongue. Stretching his wings slightly, Levi panted heavily against the damp trail he’d left as tingles of pleasure travelled from his wings to wind around his stomach.

Eren stroked his fingers through the mismatched feathers, enjoying the lustrous feel of his lover’s pinions sliding between his fingers against the heat coiling in his belly. He loved Levi’s wings, so different from his own, with their sleek barbs and hint of oil-slick shine. He loved that he had stolen the color from one, leaving it glistening white like early morning snow-- undisturbed and pristine.

Glancing up to catch Eren’s eyes, Levi slowly moved his wings out of the brunette’s grasp as he shuffled down the bed. He pulled at the waistband of Eren’s pants teasingly, moving a hand to the tent at the front when they refused to be removed. One of Levi’s hands stroked Eren’s cock through the front of his pajamas, the other making a motion for him to raise his hips. He made a noise of approval when the demon’s hips canted into his touch, allowing him to tug the offending articles away.

The angel couldn’t help but to feel a tug of self-satisfaction as he looked down at his lover who lay flushed and panting lightly beneath him. Running his hands up along the inside of Eren’s legs to tease at his upper thighs earned him a lazily affectionate half-grin, and he shucked his own pants before returning to kiss at the demon’s collarbones. 

“ _Levi_ ,” he trailed his fingers over his face, down against the muscle of his shoulders, gripping at his biceps. There was no word for _love_ in his language. Not really. Not in the way he felt it then. White hot and fierce, burning slow and soft beneath the surface that warmed him and held him aloft as he drew his angel to him and kissed him deeply, wrapping his arms around him to hold him in place. Levi’s name would have to do in replace of whatever words he wished he had.

The aforementioned angel was having a similar problem with vocabulary, though his stemmed from a lack of adjectives in any language strong enough to communicate how much he adored hearing his name fall from the lips of his demon. Settling on the tops of Eren’s thighs he lined up their erections and rut forwards, allowing the low moan that left his throat to be muffled between their lips as he tangled his fingers almost desperately into Eren’s hair once again.

Eren cried out, hanging an arm around Levi’s waist to clutch at his hip and arch upward against him. Lust pooled low in his belly, hot and deep as he drew his mouth away to sink his teeth into Levi’s shoulder, slinging his legs around his waist.  
  
“No more teasing,” he pleaded. “ _Levi_ ,” his name was more of a prayer than a curse, spilling like wine over the angel’s senses.

“Beg and I’ll see what I can do,” Levi growled into the skin at the back of Eren’s jaw. Nipping lightly, he trailed his teeth to the lobe of his lover’s ear before licking at the shell. 

He grabbed the angel’s cock in his hand and _squeezed_ , jerking along his length impatiently. He seemed to be having none of this begging nonsense, sinking his teeth into his shoulder.

“Ow, fucker, it’s my damn birthday. Fine, fine, be that way,” the grey-eyed man grumbled, shoving two fingers roughly into Eren’s mouth while he searched for the tube of lube on the bedside table. “You need to keep your side of the bed more organized, I can’t find shit.”

Eren whined, tonguing against his fingers and sucking almost lasciviously around them, driving his lover wild. The last thing he wanted was for Levi to be coherent, rubbing his thumb over the head of the angel’s dick as he looked, pressing into the slit-- just because driving Levi wild was his main perogative.

Levi located the slick and grabbed it, leaning forward onto the table so his hips could buck into Eren’s hand. A single short _ah_ made its way from his mouth before he regained his self control, sitting back and removing his digits from the demon’s mouth to stroke at his cock.

Head tipping back with a whine, Eren’s hands moved to clutch at Levi’s hips. It seemed that as much as he wanted to please Levi, the angel was trying to give him just as much pleasure, surrendering. Uncapping the lube and drizzling it across his fingers, Levi disentangled himself from Eren’s grasp just long enough to maneuver himself between the brunette’s knees. 

Teasing around the ring of muscle, Levi pressed against Eren’s perineum as he worked a finger into him. When he met no resistance, the angel slipped in a second digit, then a third, watching rapt as the body quaking beneath him swallowed them up.

Eren shook, tangling his fingers into the sheets and laying himself open, mouth hanging half open around panted expulsions of Levi’s name and slurred bilingual urgings that hovered somewhere between coherency and nonsense. He canted his hips down, seeking more.

Removing his fingers and chuckling at the impatient whine from Eren, Levi poured more lube onto his fingers and slicked his cock; distractedly he swiped at the bead of precum that gathered at the tip and smeared it to join the rest of the liquid. Using his cleaner hand to hook one of Eren’s knees over his shoulder, he steadied himself and pushed in in a single slow roll. Eren bit down against his shoulder again as he wrapped his other leg around Levi for leverage.

Leaning forward and panting heavily, Levi pulled back so only the end of his cock was still inside before thrusting back in. Eren could have cried, moaning low and deep: the tenderness, the slow build, the low burn, the rough playfulness-- all of it had him wound high and desperate for more.

Levi lifted Eren’s hips and folded him nearly double so he could reach his face, brushing his lips against the errant tears that were streaming over his lover’s flushed cheekbones. He smiled softly when the demon’s unfocused eyes locked on his own, sparkling with affection and ecstasy. 

There was no word for love in Eren’s language but if he’d had one he’d use it right now. Clutching for purchase on Levi’s wings and raking his fingers through sleek feathers and moaning encouragements; climbing higher and higher until he cried his release. Levi’s own rhythm stuttered as muscles clamped around him, the hands in his wings making him whimper high in his throat. The white that flashed across his vision warned him of his completion before his nerves did, too pleasure-fried to function.

“Levi…” Eren fell loose and languid around him, nuzzling into the crook of his neck with light touches and soft sucking kisses against his shoulder.

“Hmm?” Levi questioned lazily, moving with a syrupy sort of slowness to flop down next to Eren and gather him in his arms.  
  
“I would… do it all again,” Eren curled around him, pressing their foreheads together. For the first time his wings fluttered into sight, fluffy and soft to contrast the beautiful sleek plumes of his angel. “I would give up everything to be with you… as many times as I have to.”

“Me too, Eren. You’re my everything. I would never be complete,” Levi glanced at the jumble of black and white feathers, soft charcoal and glistening ebony laced together next to cloud-fluffy and snow-shining white, “without you.” 

Eren laughed, nuzzling their faces together, “I love you. I wish I had better than human words to tell you.” He said it again in their native tongue, the closest summation he had-- _I am devoted to you._ A phrase used by angels to their god, by demons to their ruler, the utmost of all loyalties and affection. Even that seemed incomplete to the way he would feel without Levi there with him. “Please never leave, until the end of eternity stay with me here…”

Levi returned the sentiment, _I too am devoted to you,_ tangling their limbs together so that neither angel nor demon could tell at a glance where one ended and the other began. “I’ll stay by your side until mountains fall, and seas boil, and the sky crashes down on us. I will be yours until my last breath, if there even is a thing such as death for us, and even then I will still be with you. You are my _everything_ Eren, I mean it as I say it.” 

He couldn’t respond, overcome with a strange kind of homesick loneliness that rushed against the warmth and affection that burned within him, and buried himself against his skin once more. _You are all I need._

* * *

Eren bustled around the house, wings flapping to speed him along as he prepared the dinner table and checked the lamb in the oven. “Oh they’re going to be here soon! Quit messing with the Christmas tree!” He fussed at Levi. “The lights are fine!”

“It’s still fucking lopsided, you ass,” Levi chided, hands and wrists tangled in green wires. “If you had just let me finish doing this earlier instead of shoving me into one of your hideous, oversized sweaters we wouldn’t be having this problem right now.”

“You’ll wear it and like it because that’s what humans do!” Eren told him, but of course he just thought it was cute how grumpy Levi looked in such a silly green sweater. “I have antlers for you too!”

“No, no, and no. I put up with a lot for your ‘holiday spirit’ but you can take those things and shove them right up your jolly ass because I am not going to wear them. Put them on your demon spawn when he shows up, I’m sure his parents would appreciate the saccharine sweet photo opportunity.”

“Demon spawn!” Eren sounded outraged but his smile betrayed him. “You are a terrible angel! He is the sweetest little thing I’ve ever met!”

“I’m going to introduce you to some rabid tasmanian devils and they’ll also be the ‘sweetest thing you ever met’ as long as you think they’re cute. Aha!” Levi stepped back from the tree, finally nodding in satisfaction at the placement of the lights. He poked his head around the corner, watching Eren bounce around the kitchen. “Besides, I told you on the day we met that while I’m an angel I’m certainly not the textbook definition. Bad example.”

“It doesn’t look any different,” Eren frowned. “The lights were fine what did you even do?” He pulled fresh cookies from the oven and set them on the cooling rack. “Nice and hot for my favorite friend!” He crooned to himself.

“I fixed them, that’s what I did. The ones on the left side are level with the ones on the right, now…” Levi trailed off, turning around to look back at the tree. _I totally fixed it. It’s even now, it definitely is._ Scratching at his arm, he pulled at a loose green thread that caught his attention.

The doorbell drew Eren’s attention like a police siren, head whipping around and sprinting to the door. “Oh my oh my oh my--” he slid to a stop at the door, barely remembering to dismiss his wings before opening it to their guests.  
  
“EREN!” A blonde blur was crawling into his arms before he could stop it.  
  
“Armin!” The demon lifted him and whirled him about, sliding on the wooden floors of their home.  
  
“Merry Christmas!” Marco laughed, following the trail of laughter in the front door. “Wow your tree is beautiful!” His face slackened just slightly.  
  
“Don’t get any ideas,” Jean grumbled, carrying boxes in. “We’ve brought your Christmas presents, sorry we’re a bit late the in-la-- the uh… Marco’s parents kept us…” He warded off the sharp glare from his husband.

“Well they wanted to see their grandchild,” Marco chided, directing him to the tree.  
  
“And complain,” Jean said under his breath as he passed Levi, setting the presents down gently.

Levi snorted quietly, a sound that was more than covered by Armin and Eren’s excited conversation. “Merry Christmas to all of you, glad to have you over-- late or not. Someone had to come over, otherwise Eren would’ve just kept going with the decorations,” He’d said it jokingly, but it was the truth. He’d caught the brunette more than once with handfuls of mistletoe, sneaking around and trying to hang it in some of the more high-traffic doorways. He glanced at Eren, smug, when Marco’s comment about the tree registered.

“ _I didn’t say the tree didn’t look nice,”_ Eren chided in their native tongue, cradling Armin as he made his way through one of the cookies in his little hands.  
  
“When do we get to open presents~?” Armin asked through the crumbs on his face and Marco clucked his tongue, smiling warmly.  
  
“You’ve already opened presents today, you don’t get to open more,” Jean flopped down on the couch.  
  
“I know Eren and Levi have presents for me,” Armin replied. “I get to open more cause they got me things too.” He munched on a cookie, as if that ended the matter.  
  
“Well we’re going to eat first,” Marco told him. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Just about the only thing left to do is to get washed up, as far as I can tell. The table’s already set and the food is only waiting on us,” Levi said with a shrug. “Hope you’re hungry, there’s enough for all the king’s horses and all the king’s men.”

Armin laughed at his reference, letting Marco clean his face. “Am I gonna get to stay here tonight?”  
  
“It’s Christmas I’m sure they don’t want you staying o--”  
  
“No it’s okay,” Eren interrupted gently. “We love having him here and you guys probably want to spend Christmas together in the quiet sometimes I’m sure? Consider it our gift to you.” He glanced at Levi for confirmation.The angel waved a hand at him dismissively, nodding as he rummaged around in the refrigerator.

“Marco, Jean, do you drink red or white wine?”

“White, please,” Marco replied.  
  
“Everybody drinks classy shit why can’t I just have a beer?” Jean looked up at his husband looming over him on the couch.

“Bring it yourself or drink apple juice with Armin,” Marco replied.  
  
“I think I’d almost rather that…”  
  
Dinner was more than delicious, Eren’s cooking had improved tenfold since their first dinner there (a disaster none of them spoke of) and it was almost hard to see it all go.  
  
“Here why don’t you go help with presents and I’ll clean up,” Jean offered as he rose.  
  
“Oh you don’t have to do that!” Eren smiled. “We can do it, why don’t you get settled?”

Levi sidled up to Eren, wrapping his arms around the brunette’s waist and standing on tip-toes so that he could rest his chin on his shoulder. “Actually, what I got for you is pretty… time-sensitive, so why don’t you head over to the tree and we’ll clean up in a bit.”

Eren blinked, it must be something special if Levi was willing to forego cleaning, then looked over at the tree. “Okay… if you say so…” he peeled himself away and walked over to the pile of presents, bending down to read nametags. “Which is for me?”  
  
“That big one, be careful not to shake it,” Jean told him and Eren furrowed his brows. The demon’s quizzical look was echoed in Marco’s face as well. “What? I used to shake all my presents…”  
  
“I know what it is!” Armin latched on around Eren’s neck from behind him, resting his chin on his shoulder. “Wanna know what it is?”  
  
“No! I want to open it!” Eren’s heart fluttered. What could he be getting from them in such a big box? It was light in weight with a wrapped lid. That seemed like an odd choice, wrapping the lid and putting it on top instead of wrapping the whole box. “Levi is this… from you?” He checked the tag again.

“Yeah, it is. Now hurry it up, I think Marco is just as curious as you are to find out what it is,” Levi was trying to compose his face, the tiniest of smiles gracing his lips as he watched Eren’s confusion.

“Oh uhm… okay…” Eren nodded and braced himself. _It’s…_ “A blanket?” Eren set the lid down on the ground, peering at the sherpa fleece below him emblazoned with snowflakes and Christmas trees.

Levi sighed heavily, shuffling over to kneel next to the box as well. Lifting a corner of the blanket revealed two small mounds of fur, one which sprouted two stubby legs from its cotton-ball body when it stretched to yawn. “Yes, Eren, a blanket.”

The dawning comprehension on the demon’s face slackened his jaw and widened his eyes. His pulse was almost visible, rabbit-quick against the skin of his throat as he stared down at the sight before him. His hand was shaking as he reached out, touching the one that had moved with the tip of one finger meekly, caribbean eyes watery.  
  
“Kittens?” He choked, clutching at his chest with his free hand. His shoulders trembled beneath his stupid red sweater, face contorting into a strange bittersweet happiness. “These are kittens…” He broke down and slipped his hand beneath the white one, bringing it to his face and nuzzling against the kitten-sweet fur. 

“Don’t have a stroke or anything. I was,” Levi scratched his fingers through the short hair of his undercut, “I was actually on my way to get a puppy, since you said you wanted a dog. Then I saw a box at the side of the road that said “free kittens” and it was damn cold and going to snow later--”

“No! No it’s wonderful…” Eren said, tears falling into the fur of the kitten in his hand. “You’re wonderful…” He could feel the loneliness ebbing just slightly, curling his free hand around the pot belly of the black kitten. He sobbed again, cradling them gently. “They’re just wonderful…” he whispered into them.

The black kitten, who hadn’t shown any signs of waking up anytime soon, suddenly looked up with a startled squeak, sniffing Eren’s nose before nibbling it with its kitten-sharp teeth, drawing a laugh from the demon. The white one opened its blue eyes lazily, staring at the other for a bit before nodding off again, content in the warmth of Eren’s palm.

“Merry Christmas?” Levi said in a questioning tone, a bit taken aback by Eren’s emotional response.

“ _Thank you_ …” The words spilled off Eren’s tongue in their native language, warm and filled with affection, as if he was too overwhelmed to think in English. He deposited the kittens back into their box, abandoning Armin to play with them, and threw himself into his angel’s arms to bury his face down against Levi’s.

 _“You’re welcome, you’re welcome._ Shh,” Levi mumbled, petting at the soft yarn of Eren’s sweater as he rubbed his thumbs in soothing circles on the brunette’s back.

“You weren’t even that grateful when I proposed to you,” Jean commented quietly and Marco shoved him.  
  
“I knew it was coming.”  
  
“It’s a damned nice ring okay?” He let Marco wrap his arm around his shoulders, watching Armin playing with the kittens.  
  
“ _All I wanted was something I couldn’t have but this…_ ” Eren’s voice broke around his words. “ _Thank you…_ ”

“ _We can always steal Armin, too,”_ Levi said with a playful grin. “ _Get in the van, kid, we have kittens.”_ The same icy snap that had bitten at him during Halloween had returned, and though it was less potent for the presence of the kittens he knew that Eren would always want children of his own. “All their food and stuff is in my car, I’ll run out to get that later.”

Eren huffed a laugh, sniffing and wiping away at his face with his sleeve, “Okay… sorry wow…” He sniffed again.  
  
“Don’t worry about it, are you okay?” Marco asked, earning a nod in return.  
  
“Yeah, yeah everything’s wonderful,” Eren smiled through the dampness on his face. And everything was, beautiful and bright like the lights on the Christmas tree, because for now he had a family. Even if kittens were just a bandage, something to mend his broken heart, it was enough to heal his smile and soothe his sores.

Maybe they wouldn’t have children of their own, that was a sacrifice Eren had given to be with his angel, but at least they could have each other-- and at times friends like Marco and Jean because all of those things could fill him up and make him whole in a different way.  
  
“ _I don’t regret anything,”_ Eren repeated aloud in his own tongue. He looked almost defiant, eyes bright and bold and beautiful, shoulders proud despite the soft ache in his chest.

As Levi watched him, saw the fiery spark come to life behind brilliant turquoise, he felt that he understood the human word _love_ just a little bit better. It still wasn’t strong enough, not quite as powerful as the devotion he felt, but the bubble of joy that sat warm under his hideous green sweater certainly fit the word. 


End file.
